Good Luck Teddy
by lalakitten76
Summary: Teddy has a secret. What is it, and who knows? Sorry i suck at summaries. Plus this is my first fanfic. Hope you like it!  Ch.1 is pretty short but the others will be longer. Depends on my creativity  R
1. Chapter 1

**Good Luck Teddy...**

I stood in the corner waiting for Spencer to come out of his Spanish class. We seriously needed to talk. I stared at the clock on the wall and listened to the second's hand.

_Tick, tick, tick_.-Ahhhh! I knocked on the door of the class absentmindedly and before the door opened i hid behind the water fountain.

_**Brrring**_! Spencer came out chatting to a cute brunette.

Ok, no need to panic...he's not my boyfriend anymore...he leaned in to kiss her, but before he could i ran up to him.

"Hey Spencer, we really need to talk." I said in a serious voice. He looked at me and kissed the girls cheek.

"See ya later Brianna." he said as she walked away. He turned his focus on me.

"What's up Teddy?" he asked sincerely. I opened my mouth to say something, but too many people were around.

"Come in here." I said pulling him into the empty Spanish classroom. I sat down on the teacher's desk, and took a deep breath.

"Why are we in here Teddy?" he asked confused. His big brown eyes shot to the door but then quickly back to me.

I looked at him with watery eyes. "I...I..." I started but he tried to finish for me.

"If you want to get back together, I already have a new girlfriend." he said rushing and blocking me with his hands.

"No!" I cried standing up. "I...I'm...I'm pregnant!" My knees suddenly felt like jelly, and i collapsed crying. Spencer put his arm on my shoulder. "Is it mine?"

I glared at him "Who else?" I cried as hard as i could. My parents would flip on me if they knew.

"Are you going to abort it?" he said saying _it_ as the word was a dirty one.

"Stop saying _it_! _It_ is my baby, and no I'm not gonna kill a living thing. I...I don't know what to do!" I screamed through sobs. He pulled me up and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry. Your right, this is a baby. Not a thing. It's a living creature. How did you even get pregnant?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know! I mean we never had it!" I sobbed into his shoulder blade. "But Ivy says that at Ricky's Christmas Party we both had too much to drink, and we disappeared for a while..."

Spencer gave a ragged sigh and pulled me from him. He placed his hand on my stomach and said

"I don't care if I'm not your boyfriend anymore. I want a say in this baby's life. Please Teddy, keep It."

"Spencer I'm a 16 year old girl! I'm not even allowed to drink yet. How do you think my parents will react when i tell them i got pregnant from drinking! I can't keep it!" I whined, as i dropped my head on the chalkboard, it made a loud thunk.

Spencer pulled me away from the board.

"Teddy, through the time that you were my girlfriend, you were one of the strongest people i ever knew. You can carry a baby in you for a few months. You are very capable. And if this baby is my entire fault I'm so sorry..."

"Spencer, this baby is gonna be in me for nine months! I'm gonna be huge! And soon it won't just be a baby it'll be a living breathing human! Somebody that needs TLC and...And parents. Ivy said i was the one that led you to a room. I pressured you! I'm sorry! Plus, I wasn't very strong when you cheated on me..." I said holding my stomach.

"Forget Skylar. Forget Brianna. I'm so sorry. You and this baby are my only focus." he said kissing my forehead "And we will get through this. But first we need to tell your parents and mine." He held me close and my head rested on his chest.

"Ok." I said rubbing my palms on my still flat belly. **_I wanna be a part of this baby's life...keep it...we'll get through it together...your strong...you're my focus...I'm sorry..._**

Spencer's words rang in my head and they wouldn't leave. Something else that wouldn't leave was the feeling that he was telling the truth.


	2. Chapter 2 The Announcement

Hi guys! A lot of you were saying that you want me to add soon, so here ya go! Sorry it took me soo long. Enjoy. Not as long as i hoped...R&R! kisses  
-lalakitten76

Chapter 2 The Announcement 

Teddy's POV

I sat in Spencer's truck chewing on the inside of my cheek. Every now and then he would glance at me while driving. I acted like I didn't see and kept looking out the window. How would my parents react to me being pregnant? How could I tell them? I guess Spencer saw the panic on my face and spoke softly

"It'll be fine." he said patting my hand. I smiled gratefully.

When he pulled up to my house my heart felt like a hammer on my chest. When Spencer opened my door to help me out I sat frozen "I can't do it."

"Yes, you can." he said sweetly. My face hardened as i saw that they were both home.

"No I can't." I yelped. He scoffed and started walking away but then ran back tickling me. I am very ticklish, and he knew it.

"Spencer! Ha-ha...stop...that tickles...baby on board here!" I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth looking around hoping no one heard me. It was just us.

"Come on. I'll be with you the whole time." he said unbuckling by seat belt. I nodded and got out. I fished out my key and opened the door to the house.

My parents were sitting on the couch watching tv, and reading.

"Hi Teddy. Oh, hello Spencer." my mom said shutting the book and placing it on her lap.

"Mom, dad I need to talk to you." I said in a rush. Spencer but his hands on my waist to keep me from falling over.

"Are you two back together?" my dad asked muting the TV.

"Sort of, i guess. I mean parents should be together, right?" I said rushing, but keeping a straight face.

My mom looked at me hard "I'm sorry, what should be together?" She heard me.

"Umm, parents." I whispered softly leaning onto Spencer.

"Who are parents?" my dad asked seriously. I gulped a nervous breath and said in a whisper voice just loud enough to hear

"I'm pregnant."

Cliff hanger! lol. ok so the next chapter which will be added as soon as i add this one, will have a continuation of this one. hope you liked it!:)


	3. Chapter 3 Reactions

Continued from the last chapter...enjoy:P 

Chapter 3 Reactions 

Teddy's POV

"You're pregnant?" my dad demanded. He never spoke to me this way...

"Yes." I mumbled softly.

"Oh my God. I'm gonna kill you Spencer!" he screamed. He jumped up from the couch and charged for him mumbling "Getting my baby girl pregnant...you idiot..." and some other stuff.

"No dad! Stop! It's my fault not his!" i screamed before he could choke him.

"How can you be pregnant Teddy? You're not even 16 years old! How can you be so irresponsible?" my mom roared.

"I'm sorry! I really am mommy! I don't know!" I cried. Hot tears were slowly falling down my cheeks.

"I thought we raised you better than this!" my dad yelled.

"I know...But I have an entire solution. I'm going to find a family who would like to adopt the baby." I said squeezing Spencer's hand.

"That is a good id-" started my dad.

"No. No Teddy, you will not find an adoptive family. Your punishment is, you will have no teenage life or freedom. While your friends are partying and going to the movies you will be taking care of this baby." my mom finished sternly.

"Mom! No please! I'm 16! I can't take care of a baby!" I sobbed, pleading.

"You should have thought of that, before you had sex." my dad said frustrated.

Spencer and I looked at each other with disappointment. We always said we wouldn't have sex, but we said we had it. We thought there was a difference. I guess not.

"Spencer, I hope you know that while Teddy will be taking care of the baby, you will too." my mom said now very angry.

"Yes, i know. I want to help." he said kissing my hand.

"And if you two are really in love, you will get married after graduation, and have your own family and house." my dad said roughly. At first I thought he was joking, but then I saw how serious his face was.

"Yes. If you two really are in love then you had a good reason for having sex, but not a good one for not using protection." my mom agreed, chewing on her nails.

"Marriage?" Spencer and I said at the same time. This was a new strange. Even for my parents.

Ok guys. I'm writing ahead and I am thinking about names for Teddy's baby. It is going to be a boy, but i need names. I have 2: Devon, and Sam. Please tell me which name is better, and then I'll figure it out. Thanks!:D


End file.
